


Famiglia

by GomonMikado



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (Which are not actually believed by the assumer but still - warning), Warning for assumptions based on someone's nationality, Warning for casual ableist insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GomonMikado/pseuds/GomonMikado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna experiences the blissful peacefulness of Reborn and all that mafia nonsense being gone. Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famiglia

**Author's Note:**

> I realise I've forgotten to include the dfab characters of KHR! in any way in this work of fiction, so we'll pretend that I'm a shounen mangaka and that I've relegated them to the background for several arcs before remembering they exist.

The new seating arrangement dropped Tsuna right in between Yamamoto and Gokudera. It was exciting because he'd never sat near friends in class before, or actually had friends to sit beside.

It stopped being exciting within the first five minutes of class-time when Yamamoto asked Tsuna, "Hey, so if Gokudera's Italian, does he like pasta?"

Tsuna was aware of a cessation of activity to his right where Gokudera sat and didn't dare to look. "Uhh, Yamamoto, I don't think just because he's Italian means that Gokudera-kun likes pasta."

Yamamoto's logic was faulty in a way that Tsuna couldn't put into words fast enough to save Yamamoto's life but Yamamoto just frowned and went "hmm" thoughtfully before settling down. Gokudera must have been in a good mood that day because he also settled down peaceably in a minute or two and Tsuna was inexpressibly grateful.

\---

"But then does he like other Italian food?" Yamamoto asked the day after and Tsuna was too tired to comprehend what he meant at first because a bird had banged into his bedroom windowpane at three o'clock that morning and woke Tsuna up with a heart attack. He had his second heart attack of the day when Gokudera's desk suddenly crashed out of nowhere and hit Yamamoto.

\---

It was Thursday morning and Yamamoto asked if Tsuna wanted to come over to his house to play games after school. Gokudera butted in and insisted that he was coming too, even though Tsuna hadn't given Yamamoto an answer yet.

It was Thursday night and Tsuna walked out of the bathroom with a towel round his shoulders to catch the drips from his wet hair to find Lambo running down the stairs and insisting that big brother Tsuna get rid of the scary bird outside the window. When Tsuna went to look, he discovered that Lambo had been raiding his room for sweets and that an abandoned packet of Pocky was lying on his bed, ripped open and trailing crumbs.

Grumbling, Tsuna slid open his window and peered out into the dark night to try and discern where the bird was. There was a swoosh and then a massive feathered thing descended into Tsuna's face with a hoot and a deafening clatter of wings beat about him. Tsuna screamed, tumbling backwards onto his bed, and slammed the window shut.

\---

Yamamoto sat on Tsuna's bed and inspected the window. "Wow, you were right, you really can see the outline of the bird where it smacked into the glass."

Gokudera beckoned to him without looking, "Hey dumbass, come over here. You said you wanted to learn too."

Yamamoto obediently joined them at the table where Gokudera was trying to explain to Tsuna the material for next week's test. It was their first test that semester and Tsuna was anxious to pass it. As usual, Gokudera went to great lengths to explain the equations, talking rapidly and enthusiastically and making no sense at all and Tsuna sank increasingly into despair.

And because Tsuna had no willpower at all when it came to overcoming obstacles that didn't endanger his friends, all three of them ended up playing video games and snacking for the rest of that day. Tsuna's mother insisted that they stay to dinner and then set up two futons for Yamamoto and Gokudera on the floor of Tsuna's bedroom when it started getting late.

Tsuna tried to stop her because he was starting to have suspicions and think that maybe Yamamoto would rather walk home with Gokudera. But Yamamoto was sincerely happy to stay and have a sleepover and the three of them sprawled on the two futons as they watched a film on TV on low volume. Lambo annoyed Gokudera and Tsuna drowsed on the soft mattress. When it came to bedtime, he brought his duvet over and slept in the middle of the two pushed-together futons.

Gokudera was a messy sleeper who tossed and muttered in his sleep and tended to shuck his duvet altogether by the time he settled down, and Lambo squeezed himself in to sleep and drool on Tsuna. All in all, it was a very crowded and cosy affair.

\---

Tsuna had Enma visiting on Sunday when a demented owl divebombed through his open bedroom window. The tower of Jenga blocks Enma and Tsuna had been playing with flew all over the table and the room quickly descended into chaos as Enma and Tsuna screamed under the assault of the owl crashing around his room and knocking things over. Tsuna was trying to shoo it back out his window by flapping a towel at it when it landed on his table and stayed there, apparently calmed.

It shifted from foot to foot and nuzzled under its wing before its head swiveled round and Mukuro's voice said, "Greetings, Tsunayoshi Sawada-kun."

\---

Tsuna came two hours early to school because he had set his alarm to the wrong time. He clutched his head. "I knew there was something strange about there being nobody in the streets!" he cried to the silent town.

"Sawada!!"

A running figure approached, waving at him.

"Sasagawa-senpai!" Tsuna jogged over to meet him. "Did you get up too early too?"

"No! Late!" Ryohei yelled and checked his wristwatch. "By this time I'm usually on my seventh lap of Namimori!"

 _Did he say his seventh??_ Tsuna realised he had missed Ryohei asking him something. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said! Why do you have bird feathers in your hair!!" Ryohei continued to jog on the spot as he looked at Tsuna inquisitively.

Tsuna "hyeek"ed and scrubbed at his hair frantically. "Oh no! That must have happened when Mukuro---"

"Mukuro!" Ryohei's fist shot up and narrowly missed Tsuna's face. "The Mist Guardian returns! Are we having a Guardian meeting!?"

"No! No!" Tsuna said frantically. "No meeting! And please don't tell anyone that Mukuro's here! Especially not Hibari-san!"

"I will tell no one that Mukuro is here TO THE EXTREME!!" Ryohei's promise echoed off the walls of the school building.

\---

Kyoya Hibari broke through Tsuna's bedroom window that night, scattering glass everywhere. Included in the debris was the great white owl which Hibari proceeded to pursue through the house, smashing everything in the way.

\---

"Senpai!" Tsuna wailed in despair. "I thought you promised not to tell anyone!"

Ryohei turned away from his sparring partner. "SAWADA!" he called across the room to where Tsuna was standing ten metres away. "I did not tell anyone that Mukuro is here!! However!! Hibari-senpai overheard me making my promise to you!"

Tsuna "hieeee"d and clutched at his hair. How was he supposed to keep Hibari from breaking into his room every night now that he knew Mukuro was here??

\---

"But I don't get this problem," Yamamoto said lazily.

"I told you how to work indices before," said Gokudera, irritated, before picking up Yamamoto's pencil to work step-by-step through the problem. From the classroom entrance, Tsuna watched Yamamoto blink sleepily as Gokudera droned on, then sigh and rest his chin on Gokudera's shoulder. Gokudera, undeterred by the show of drowsiness in his pupil, underlined the answer and asked severely, "Do you understand now?"

"Mhm," Yamamoto murmured. "Now the next one."

\---

"The first time was by accident but I am quite adept at flying now, kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled and then interrupted himself with a hoot. He was sitting on Tsuna's bed when Tsuna got home.

"Mukuro-san!" Tsuna was too upset to be afraid of him. "Please! You can't be here! Hibari-san knows you come here and if he sees you he'll break all the furniture again!"

"You needn't be concerned. He's busy overseeing the afterschool activities. He won't be free to come here for at least another hour." Mukuro did a little bird-dance as he switched from foot to foot. "Hold me. This bed is uncomfortable for my current vessel."

Tsuna shuffled over warily to Mukuro and extended an arm. The owl climbed onto it and sidled further up until it was comfortably situated in the middle of his forearm. Tsuna was nervous of having Mukuro so close but the bird was too heavy to hold far away from his body.

Mukuro regarded him and then narrowed his eyes in pleasure at his apprehension. "Kufufu. Scared, Tsunayoshi-kun? This vessel is only suitable for surveillance. It hardly makes a good weapon."

Tsuna didn't believe that at all specifically because Mukuro presented it as truth. It transpired that Mukuro had come here to monologue at him because Tsuna sat on his bed for fifteen minutes, beside the chilly hole of his yet unrepaired window, as Mukuro went on at length, being patronizing to Tsuna and the Vongola in general.

Mukuro had paused to consider his next subject of bitter discourse as Tsuna scratched gently at his chin feathers. This went on for several minutes before Tsuna said seriously, "Mukuro-san, I promise that when I become the Vongola Decimo, I won't let anything like that happen again. I don't care what sort of traditions are in place in the mafia, I'm not going to become someone who hurts people or lets other people be hurt."

It was said naturally with unconscious confidence. Mukuro, whose eyes were closed, opened them slowly and turned his head to look up at Tsuna who looked back steadily. Mukuro didn't say anything for a few moments, and then he nipped at Tsuna's fingers.

"Gack!" Tsuna fell back against his bedroom wall and scrambled with one arm to get upright again, Mukuro bobbing on the other.

"Ho ho ho," laughed Mukuro aloud, except in his present form it came out sounding more like "hoo hoo hoo". He flapped his wings, pleased. "You don't need to assure me of that. I know the mafia won't do anything like that again because I'm going to destroy the mafia. Really, Tsunayoshi-kun." He let Tsuna regain his former position before saying, "Now, bring me to the window. I must leave before that prefect gets here and navigating out the exits of rooms in this form is difficult. You kept me waiting for you to let me out."

 _He was waiting all this time for me to help him back out my room??_ Tsuna thought in disbelief, but he crawled over to the window and carefully stretched his arm outside. A flurry of Mukuro's wings sent him rising up into the air, the owl an incongruous sight in the daytime. He circled once and left, calling, "Be seeing you, Tsunayoshi-kun, kufufufu."

\---

"I'm really sorry about the owl last weekend," Tsuna texted Enma. "I have really weird Guardians."

"It's okay," Enma texted back. "My Guardians do really weird stuff too sometimes."

\---

Yamamoto leaned over to whisper, "Hey, did you guys know that shooting stars make a sizzling noise as they go past?"

"What the fuck," said Gokudera flatly.

"It's true."

Gokudera visibly had to count to ten in his head. "No, it's not."

"Yes it is," Yamamoto said straight away. "I can't believe you didn't know that."

Tsuna let out "hieee!" and leaned back helplessly into his chair because he was between the two of them and Gokudera's desire to stab Yamamoto with his pencil was writ clear on Gokudera's face.

"They don't. They really don't. And you're as stupid as one of your fucking baseballs."

"Oh yeah? Well there's a meteor shower on tonight. We can go up to the shrine and watch it and then you'll see."

"You're on," Gokudera turned back to his jotter to return to his furious scribbling. Not classwork. Nothing as unimportant. Mafia stuff. Privately he couldn't believe this chump was one of the Vongola's Guardians.

As Tsuna tried to calm down, he could hear Yamamoto chuckling on his left. Tsuna had always thought his life would go back to safe and normal once Reborn had left. Instead, Mukuro kept flying into his bedroom windowpane in what he claimed was "the psychological warfare technique of sleep deprivation, Tsunayoshi-kun, kufufu" and now his Rain Guardian was romantically pursuing his Storm Guardian with an underhanded slyness that Tsuna hadn't known Yamamoto possessed. He was tempted to ask to come along instead of endure another potential Hibari-Mukuro whirlwind tonight.

Instead he texted Enma under his desk, "Do you mind if I come over to yours tonight? My Guardians are being weird again lol sorry"


End file.
